a staring competition
by noffermans
Summary: Joey did forget his food again. Kaiba wants to share but Joey have to win the cometion. Charathers are a little OCC it's yaoi so don't like don't read


**Oké so I wanted to try a puppyshipping. I don't know how it will turn out…**

**But it kind of blow in to my mind and it wanted to go out so… here it is **

**I think that they are a little OCC but please be not to hard**

Joey POV

It was lunch time and he didn't have anything to eat. And he did now what that means. Joey had a least once a week that he did forget his money or food. And when he did Kaiba always have to show off what he did have. He always had to much and did (sometime) give him something. But he had to win a challenge for it. And he was looking forward for it. Because he had a cruse on the tall brunette, It was more then a cruse he was in love with him

Seto POV

I walked into the cafeteria, I had heard that a blond did forget his lunch again. Some I saw that some of his friend offered him some money but he didn't take it. I sat in front of him and ask why didn't you take their money. ''Because I know I can't pay them back''. He did answer

''So taking my food is your only option?'' He send me a glare and said'' Otherwise it is wasting for food isn't it''

Joey and I did become in the last weeks a sort of friend. We did talk a lot and I did know what did happen with him at home. We did still arguer a lot. But that wasn't bad. It wouldn't be normal if we didn't. But exactly I did hope we could be something more than friends.

He snapped me out of my thoughts ''So in what do I have to kick your but to get the food?'' I was thinking '' Could it please be something here I had just PE and I'm not in the mood for running'' he said staring out of the window….staring that was it..

Joey POV

''that's alright he did say?'' I could tell at his voice that he was slightly disappointed about it but who was he to complain he was tired as hell.

''I have a idea'' I heard

I turned to look at him directly. ''What is it'' I did ask

''A staring competition'' He said

''A staring competition?'' I asked wondered

He nodded '' Simple rules'' he said '' we are just staring at each other and the first who blink lost''

I didn't really like this idea normally somewhere as he looked at me I just started to blush and I didn't want him to see that…But I really need something to eat so I guess I had not much choice.

I sighed and said. When do we start

'' When I say so'' he answered

Seto POV

I was getting myself setting into a conferrable position so I didn't have much to move. I laid my head on both of my folded hands, Joey was doing the same but just on one hand.

''And we will start I said.''

I stared at his honey brown eyes.

I tried to look after the mask that told everybody that it was alright. Because I know it wasn't. He was pretty good in hiding things and I tried to break it open. I saw that he was trying to do the same thing. But I wasn't planning to

Joey POV

I did my best not to blush and it did work. But it was hard his blue eyes were staring at me like he was trying to find something. I know what he was looking for but didn't give in. Nobody has to know. At the same time I tried to look behind that ice cold mask from him.

To see for ones something else in those eyes.

''He guy's what are you doing?'' I heard

''He Yugi'' I said without loosing eye contact with Kaiba

'' We doing a staring competition and I will win that food.''

''No you won't'' Kaiba said

''Yes I will''

''No you won't'''

'' I felt my face heat up and it wasn't out of anger

Normal POV

Some people around where looking at the argument. Kaiba sitting there with the cold expression towards Joey who become red. Kaiba let a smirk past his lips and that make Joey become more red.

''do you like what you see?'' Joey said

''Why would you say that'' answered Kaiba

''Because of your smile''

A shocked expression did go over the face of Kaiba but was gone soon after. He didn't say

Anything more but just stare. Everybody who was standing there walked away

Seto POV

How did he let his smirk go over In a smile. He hadn't smiled in years. How could Joey make him do that…Joey's eyes sparkled happy that he won the argument. But the competition was far from over. He saw behind that sparkle a little hurt. He had his mask down. Even was it a little. But were was he hurt from. The argument, School, something else? He leant in a little to get a closer look

Joey POV

Kaiba was smiling. The Seto Kaiba was smiling. He felt a little proud that he did because of the competition. And when he was shocked he had let his mask done for a second and he saw loneliness. He hoped he didn't saw it good.

Kaiba leaned closer. It makes his face become red again. But he didn't give in. And he leand some closer in by himself to look him better in the eyes. And he saw that the cold CEO get some pink tint on his cheeks

Seto POV

Was it just him or did it get hotter in here. Joey had leant in closer as well and he felt his a slight blush on his cheeks. He hoped that Joey didn't see it. But at the look of his smile he did.

Joey was red by himself, and it make him rather cute. Since when did he called he something cute? It doesn't matter. He could now just look at Joey like this with a excuse. He leaned in closer he wanted that Joey became more red so he was more cute

Joey POV

Kaiba was a little to close now. But he didn't go away. It was in a strange way good to sit like this. There where so close now that if one of them leaned in more they could kiss. That idea didn't bother him that mush. He wanted to lean in that little gap. But only thinking of it make him become more shades of red. Seto eyes weren't cold anymore. The were shining warm with a emotion he couldn't place.

Seto POV

Joey blushed like crazy. And he liked it. How he wanted to kiss that blushing face. Wait? What! He couldn't do that or could he. What was going to happen if he did? Well there was one way to find out. He did close the distance between them and kissed him on the lips and closed his eyes. He had lost the competition but this feeling was worth it for ones

Joey POV

Seto leant in and he felt two lips covering his. His eyes shot open and looked at Seto's face

Who was for ones calm. His eyes slid closed and kissed back. It felt so good. It was like he was send to heaven and then back to earth. He knows that he wasn't going to give this felt a tong sliding over his bottom lip asking for permission to enter he opened willingly

Seto POV

Joey tasted amassing. I didn't care for the moment it was a one time thing the only thing he cared was that he was kissing Joey Wheeler and he was liking it. After a few minutes air became a problem and they had to separate. They were panting a little

'' Looks like you won'' he said.

''What?'' He ask dreamily

''Oh yeah, but you know I have something better''

''Oh and what will that be?'' said I with a smile

''This'' He said and kissed me again.

Joey POV

When I let go of him I said.

'' You know I like this price better then just some food?''

'' I couldn't agree more'' said Seto

''But do I get my other price? I'm still hungry''

'' Of course'' he said and passed me some food

The bell did go minutes ago but he didn't mind the only thing he thought about that this wasn't a dream and that he did get some food and a boyfriend

**So this was it. I hope you liked it. pleas review and tell me if there are some spelling or gramma fault**


End file.
